User talk:Holacomostai
Welcome Holacomostai! Holacomostai, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Pets|'Pets']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Badge competition! Thanks for your contribution, now we are holding a badge/medal competition. You can made your own badge like the Iron Cross and post it in Fan Election, know more inside things, go to the page! Afterwards, we will vote. You can submit only one entry! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) Thanks for you edit! Thank you for your great contribution, you did very well! If I were a bureaucrat, I would have let you to be a rollback but you deserve a medal. Happy editing! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 10:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Wildoneshelper, and i will keep making edits! Egg Blaster HELP!!!! Please help me to find the damage of each easter egg on this weapon Egg Blaster. Wildoneshelper talk 11:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow to Friday The wiki is on your hands in this week till Friday. I will be going to Outward Bound Camp and there's no computers there. Please help me to fight for anti-vandalism and add more additional information. Holacomostai:ok i will Wildoneshelper talk 12:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You are promoted According to our ranking system, you are promoted to Doctor. Thanks for your great contribution! Wildoneshelper talk 11:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Octopus classification Fish are all vertebrates but octopus are invertebrates. Therefore, they don't belong to Fish. They belong to Mollusk instead. All Mollusks are invertebrates and have soft bodies. Most of the mollusks have hard shells like Snails, oysters, mussels and clams. I hope the above information can be useful. Wildoneshelper talk 01:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads-up! Heads-up every human on earth. We are experiencing maybe the greatest vandalism of the whole Wild Ones Wiki and we need to stop it. We need to be alert on every edit made in this wiki and to eliminate the source of the vandalism. Let's cooperate, shall we? Wildoneshelper talk 08:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help us! We are surviving one of the most severe vandalism at all times! Join our group and if you see vandalisms, undo it. You have experience in this wiki, so you have the rights to undo every single vandalisms made in this wiki. Wildoneshelper talk 08:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I cant I cant put the photo on pets page because it is blocked after a vandalism on the wiki. I will put it on sunday or monday when its unlocked Kndlegoman4 15:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) No I couldn't I couldn't because I can't make it too at my top 15 users! If you want to prevent losing top 10s, group them at my profile called "More!". Wildoneshelper talk 03:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) my pictures DO NOT SUBMIT A COPYRIGHTED IMAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION! You guys did not ask for my permission to use my photos. please remove them immediatly. my Angel mini-Pet http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/Mini_Pet_Design_Contest and my chicken pet (not a rooster) http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/Rooster_(Pet_Suggestion) GIR Can I use your name? Can I use your name in my video series. I'm gonna make Hitler hates Wildonesdestroyer by destroying the wiki and say he will destroy your account. Do you mind of using your account? BTW, I'm making a video episode about all vandalism. I should be posting it by September or earlier. Wildoneshelper talk 07:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) DANGER! one of the wikia contributors vandalized whole lot of the wiki he even vandalized lots of users pages he vandalized your page and mine also many other people. and dont worry about your page i changed it back to normal so its not vandalized any more. Kndlegoman4 18:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help You will know in this website: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates. Hope it works! Wildoneshelper talk 13:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping us defeating the vandals WildWarren 15:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wanna play? Wanna play? Go to Wild Ones Wiki FTW FTW Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC)